Softest Place on Earth
by EvilRegalShandyLvr21
Summary: Their relationship bloomed like the beautiful flowers that bloom in the springtime. They have grown accustomed to being each other's constant. *Shandy Alert* Full of feels! My romantic muse has returned and I feel like she is here for the long haul! Enjoy, the story!


Just a little one-shot that invaded my dreams. Full of all the Shandy feels.

Before you read, I just wanted to say thank you to all of the favorites, follows, reviews, tweets, FB messages about my other stories, I really appreciate them. They make this worthwhile. I look forward to writing more! I love this fandom and I am so glad to be a part of it!

This is for the #DAMMM Squad, ProfTweety, and Allison!

Enjoy!

ASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAS

Their relationship has moving full steam ahead and neither has any problem with that. They were kind of adversaries in the old days. Became friends throughout the years. Their friendship became stronger once she took over Major Crimes, and then boom, something sparked between them. He was always aware of their blooming relationship, but he was too afraid to bring it to light in her eyes, because he was afraid that she didn't feel the same way. She wasn't aware as he was, but she wasn't blind to it either. As much as she wanted to play coy, and pretend that she didn't know she was dating Andy until Rusty pointed out to them and Nicole a while ago, she couldn't. Maybe she didn't fully realize the magnitude of their situation at first, because she was afraid and damaged from her marriage. Maybe she was holding back to keep from getting hurt again, after all Andy was known as the resident ladies' man of the LAPD. She was afraid to feel anything other than friendship for him. She enjoyed his friendship immensely. It was his friendship that helped her push forward with her divorce, it was him who was by her side through it all. If she would have been honest with herself, instead of denying it, she would have realized that her divorce was partly because of Andy. Sure she did it to officially adopt Rusty and make him legally a part of her family, but she knew deep down inside that she was ready to move on and she knew with whom. She was just afraid to admit it out loud. Andy seemed to understand that, and his friendship was unwavering throughout the process. He never once pushed her. They continued on their 'non-dates,' they would spend countless hours talking on the phone on nights they couldn't go out. When something was wrong, they each called each other, it had become second nature. When Rusty couldn't decipher what was bothering Sharon, he would call Andy and he would either have the answer or he would come see her and just be there until she was ready to talk, and sometimes she never said a word, but he was there being the silent solid presence that she had grown accustomed too.

When he had a nasty run in with his ex-wife and needed a meeting he called Sharon to go to the meeting with him. He had never trusted anyone with his sobriety as much as he trusted her. She had even offered to give up alcohol for him, but he wouldn't hear of it. Then one day, it finally happened, she finally admitted her feelings. At first Andy thought it was because they had a horrific case that week. But it was just the straw that was needed to break the camel's back. She realized that time was truly of the essence and that they were wasting time. Or more so, she was wasting time, by not being honest with herself and him. When she finally admitted her feelings everything seemed right in their universe. Nothing really changed, except the kisses were now lingering, the chaste kisses were few and far in-between, the occasional innocent sleepovers had become more of a regularity that included astonishing sex. They confirmed their relationship with Taylor and he amazingly took it well and congratulated them about coming to their senses.

They had developed an at home and work groove that worked perfectly. They even managed to annoy Provenza a lot less, well maybe that has a lot to do with Patrice, but hey less grumpy Provenza makes everyone happy. They have become accustomed to sleeping next to each other, so much so that if one isn't in the bed it tended to be a problem. Mainly for him, because lately he would beat her home, another change was that he now considered her condo home, even though he hadn't officially moved in yet. She came up with a great solution. She got him a body pillow. Well technically it was hers but he used it more and her scent covered it because she would occasionally use it, for sneak away naps from the job. She would always go home and change if they had a case that started in the middle of the night and went through the next day, and she would sneak a 20 minute nap in, almost every time.

So, whenever, she would be late coming home, he would snuggle up to it. It reminded him of her. He considers lying next to her to be the softest place on Earth. She has come home many times and seen him sleeping peacefully. She even has a few pictures that he doesn't know about. Normally after admiring him for a few moments, she replaces the pillow and he nuzzles his face into her hair and wraps him arm around her waist, and intertwine his legs with hers.

But tonight is different. She is the one who is snuggled up to the body pillow. He went out to a game with Provenza and ended up at the bar with him. Of course he was his designated driver. He was anxious to get home to the beautiful woman, that he is now blessed to call his.

When he walks into the bedroom, he is shocked to see her snuggled into the pillow. She looks so serene and comfortable. He takes out his phone and snaps a picture and smiles at it before places his phone on the nightstand. He slides of his shoes and clothes quietly. He gently climbs into bed, trying not to wake her. He slides his arm around her waist and nuzzles his face into her hair, foregoing intertwining their legs in fear of disturbing her much needed slumber. He feels her stir, but she doesn't speak she just slides back into his embrace. He smiles into her hair. As he is about to close his eyes, he hears her say, "I'm glad you are home." In a husky sleep riddled voice. "Shh. Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, beautiful." He whispers into her ear. "It's ok, never apologize for waking me." She says placing her hand over his that is now pulling her closer by her waist. "Ok, beautiful." He whispers placing a kiss on her forehead. "How was the game and the bar?" She inquires still half asleep. "It was the usual, game was intense, but watching Louie drink was not how I wanted to spend my Saturday night." He informs her before he kisses her cheek, causing her to smile. She lightly laughs, and lightly traces his hand with his finger. "But my Saturday night just got a lot better, now that I am snuggled into the softest place on Earth." He whispers into her ear as he finally intertwines their legs. "Good! Mine was getting kind of lonely without you." She says pulling his hand upward and holding it against her chest with their fingers intertwined. "Lonely? You had the pillow!" He teases laughing. "You know you aren't funny, right?" She teases as she pushes her butt further against his manhood. "And you are not fair!" He whispers in her ear, before lightly biting it. "I have no idea what you are talking about, Andy." She says trying to suppress a giggle. "Yeah sure you don't! What you just did was in clear violation of my no teasing rule, which is still in effect." He says while his free hand is roaming through her freshly washed auburn locks. "Oops, I'm sorry, I thought you were down with the challenge of not having sex for two weeks!" She teases looking back him smiling. "I was never 'down' with it! I just had to accept it." He says pouting giving her his best sad puppy eyes. "Aww you poor baby! You can't go two weeks, without making love to me!" She teases smirking at him. "Hey, don't patronize me! I just miss my second favorite softest place on Earth! I mean can you blame me?" He asserts before he leans down to capture her lips in heady kiss, that is sure not going to help his case for tonight. She breaks from the kiss, "You will be just fine, love. You only 4 days left to go!" She teases before kissing him one last time, before turning her head back to rest comfortably on the body pillow. "Ahh, alright, but remind me to never let you pick up another Cosmopolitan magazine in the supermarket again." He asserts as she giggles as she closes her eyes. "I'll just borrow Andrea's next time!" She teases as he closes his eyes. "Ye, Gods!" He whispers as she drifts back into her peaceful slumber and he quickly follows her path.

ASASASASASASASASASASASAS

I hope you all enjoyed! Leave me some reviews! I love them, they inspire me to write more!


End file.
